


Future Promises

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Timeline - Canon, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-11
Updated: 2005-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months before Sunnydale High's final graduation ceremony, an unlikely friendship springs up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missambs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missambs).



> Originally written for the BtVS/AtS Friendship Ficathon.

"This sucks."

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce glanced up from the book he was reading, an uncertain expression on his face. "Excuse me?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "This sucks," she repeated dryly. She leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh as its front legs rose up in the air.

"I can assure you, this is not how I planned on spending my evening," Wesley said as he straightened up. "I'm a Watcher. I should be out with the Slayers, not watching a ten-year-old girl."

"I'm twelve," she huffed. "And Buffy says that you'd only get killed if you went out slaying with her. That's why she left me with you instead of just letting me stay at home by myself while Mom's out of town."

Wesley winced at that, but he didn't say anything as he glanced back down at his book. "You still haven't answered my question, you know."

"You didn't technically ask a question," she shot back. "But this sucks because I'm bored to death. Buffy said you were supposed to watch me, but it's the other way around. I'm sitting here watching you."

He let out a sigh, but he pushed his book aside as he looked up and met her gaze. "Do you have any idea how rare it is for a child to have knowledge of the Slayer and her world?" he asked pointedly.

"I'm not a child," Dawn said petulantly.

Wesley closed his eyes for a moment. "Of course not," he muttered, reaching up to massage his temple. "What exactly is it that you want from me?"

"Some attention would be nice," Dawn said dryly, and when he let out a sigh she added, "but bribes work too."

Wesley finally opened his eyes and glanced back over at her. "How much?" he asked, trying not to panic at the predatory smile on her face.

"How much do you have?" Dawn asked, the smile on her face anything but innocent.

*

"Ten measly bucks," Dawn muttered. "This is barely enough to replace that eyeliner I borrowed from Buffy."

"I thought you were going to be quiet from now on," Wesley said pointedly. "That's why I gave you money, is it not?"

Dawn let out a snort. "Ten bucks will buy you thirty minutes of silence at the most."

"Is it going to start anytime soon?"

She rolled her eyes as she settled back in her chair. "Sure," she muttered, grabbing a book that was laying on the floor behind her chair. "I'll probably have time to finish rereading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_."

Wesley glanced over at her for a moment. "You do realize that it's only called the sorcerer's stone in America?"

"Huh?"

"The original title was _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_," Wesley explained. He picked up a book that was laying nearby and slowly stood up. Then he walked over and handed it to her. "Turn to page seventy-three."

Dawn stared at the book for a moment before glancing back over at Wesley, who had once again settled down with his book. "What's this?"

"It's a book about alchemy," he replied. "I thought it might be of interest to you."

She rolled her eyes. "You were just hoping it would make me shut up for awhile," she muttered as she opened the book and turned to the page he had mentioned.

"That too," Wesley said under his breath.

*

Dawn pulled a cookie out of her purse, and she let her gaze drift over to where Wesley was sitting. She rolled her eyes as she carefully unwrapped the plastic wrap around it. "You're doing it again," she called out just before taking a bite of the cookie.

"Doing what?" Wesley asked, a startled expression on his face as he looked up from his book. "And should you be eating that this late at night?"

"Reading that musty old book instead of watching me," she said exasperatedly. "And Mom isn't here, so I can't really get in trouble."

Wesley gave her a disapproving look, and Dawn let out a loud sigh. She reluctantly laid the cookie down on the table, and then she stood up and walked over to stand behind Wesley. She glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you reading a bunch of squiggly lines?"

"It's Sumerian," Wesley explained patiently. "I'm attempting to translate the text."

Dawn stared down at the page for a moment, her eyes running over the markings. "Could you teach me how to read this?" she asked, an interested tone in her voice.

"It's a difficult language to learn," Wesley said, not even glancing up at her. "Especially if the only language you're fluent in is English."

"You're just saying that because you don't think I'm serious," Dawn muttered.

Wesley paused for a moment, finally noticing the difference in her tone of voice. He turned his head slightly so that he could meet her gaze. "Why on earth would you want to learn Sumerian, of all things?"

Dawn shrugged. "It looks cool?" she suggested.

He let out an exasperated sigh before turning back towards his book.

"Are you trying to find something that will help Buffy?" Dawn asked after a few seconds had passed.

"Perhaps," Wesley answered distractedly.

She didn't say anything for almost a minute, finally breaking the silence with a soft sigh. "That's why I'd want to learn it," Dawn said. "So I could help her too."

Wesley glanced back up at her, studying her face for a moment. "When you're sixteen," he finally said.

"Huh?"

"If there's one thing I've learned about American schools, it's that there are ample opportunities for learning foreign languages," Wesley explained. "Choose a few languages, study them, and I'll give you the books you'll need once you turn sixteen - if you're still serious about learning Sumerian then."

Dawn stared at him in silence for a second or two. "You might not even be here when I'm sixteen," she said, letting out a tired sigh. "I'm not stupid."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "And what does that mean?"

"It could mean that I think you're gonna get fired just like Giles was," Dawn said bitterly. When his face fell, however, she slowly shook her head. "But that's not what I'm talking about," she relented.

"And what are you talking about," he asked, his face almost completely expressionless.

"Buffy's the Slayer... well, a Slayer," she said quietly. "I know what that means. Kendra wasn't even one for a year when she died, so what are Buffy's odds?"

Dawn slowly looked up and met his gaze. "She's my sister," she said. "I-- I don't want her to die. Because, I mean, what are the chances of her getting out of it a second time? That's why I want to be able to help her."

Wesley stared at her for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he picked up a thin book from the table and handed it to her. "I still expect you to study some modern languages as well."

"What's this?" Dawn asked, glancing down at the book.

"It includes some basic, very basic, Sumerian," he explained. "It should tide you over for a few years."

Dawn slowly opened the book, moving her eyes over the first few pages. "And in a few years?"

"When you turn sixteen, I'll send you some advanced books on Sumerian," Wesley replied, "no matter where either of us are."

"Fifteen," she said instantly.

He studied her face for a moment before nodding. "Fifteen, then."

"Promise?" Dawn asked softly. She gently bit her lower lip.

Wesley nodded solemnly. "I promise," he replied, stifling the slight smile that was playing at the corners of his mouth.

Dawn's face lit up, and she gave him a broad grin before gesturing toward a small cabinet near the door. "Buffy keeps board games in there," she said with a wink. "I bet I can beat you at Scrabble."

He stared at her for a moment, startled at the sudden change in subject. Then he shook his head and gave her a genuine smile. "We'll have to see about that."

*

"You're cheating!" Dawn exclaimed. "The word 'color' doesn't have a 'u' in it!"

"The British spelling does," Wesley said, something akin to a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"We're in America, remember?" Dawn said. "No British spellings allowed."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "That's not exactly fair."

"Yes it is," Dawn shot back.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't."

Dawn nodded. "Is too."

"It is not," Wesley said.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"It bloody well--"

"Who's winning?"

Dawn and Wesley both glanced at the doorway, twin sheepish expressions on their faces. Neither of them had even heard it be unlocked and opened. Wesley cleared his throat. "Well, to be honest--"

"Wesley is, but that's because he's cheating," Dawn cut in.

Wesley gave her a disbelieving look. "There is nothing in the rules that says a person isn't allowed to use British spellings."

"It's a losing battle."

Wesley glanced back at the doorway in surprise, and he raised his eyebrow as he met Giles's gaze. "Excuse me?"

Giles shook his head. "I've had the same argument with Buffy," he explained. "If there's one thing that I've learned about the Summers, it's that they're extremely stubborn when they're wrong."

"I'm starting to see that," Wesley replied.

Buffy and Dawn stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously turning toward Giles and Wesley. "Hey!"


End file.
